Let the Wind Guide You
by TetrasTrackers
Summary: It has been around a century since the sealing of the Picori Blade and peace has remained in Hyrule. However, the Wind Tribe has remained in isolation, rarely showing themselves outside of their land. But,one young woman chooses to let the winds guide her to destiny, which happens to be outside of their safe haven and into the rest of the adventurous world of Hyrule. Pre-MC Oneshot


Notice: I rarely do author comments, in fact I am not a big fan of them. BUT...I thought I'd clarify something!

Haru isn't an OC, in fact she was a character of the Wind Tribe in the MC manga. Just to clarify! All the names used for the Wind Tribe are indeed canon names, though Haru's doesn't show up anywhere else because she was only in the manga.

Nobody in this fic is an OC, though two characters are given names...but nothing more than that. (I like giving most characters an actual name...even if it's mentioned only once.)

And we all know Gustaf was the old King of Hyrule!

* * *

"Caprice, do you ever have a desire to explore places far beyond here?"

Haru sighed in wonder as she blew a leaf around her face, occupying herself. It had been years since she had visited Hyrule Town, in fact the last time she had ever left the safety of her land was when she was a child and beside her grandmother. Nowadays she had been unable to explore out of the boundaries of her homeland for her own protection. She was told how Hyrule was a place of danger and war and she should never tread there without an escort, but her curiosity was driving her crazy. She longed to leave this place and discover what new lands could be waiting for her.

"No Haru, I never do. Why do you carry on with such dreams?" Caprice looked on with mild confusion and worry as Haru stopped blowing on the leaf, becoming more focused.

"I guess you could say that I have my head in the clouds!" She giggled, making Caprice roll her eyes, "Honestly, I cannot truly explain to you why I feel this way. It is as if something is beckoning me to it, I just don't know what it is."

"That's the way of the people of this tribe, we follow the wind." Caprice attempted to sound like she was giving a decent metaphor, but Haru only chuckled in response.

"I suppose! Still, I want to go out and see the rest of Hyrule! Even if it's only for a day." She wished, her eyes wandering towards the tunnel that led out of their sacred ground. For a moment, her mind wandered to the possibilities she could encounter if she did leave. All those new faces and discoveries waiting to be found-

"Your grandmother won't be pleased with that, you know." Caprice chimed in, making her snap out of her daydream.

"Oh, she must understand my reasoning!" Haru shrugged.

"Still, don't you think you are a little over your head when you consider such things without consequences?"

"Don't worry Caprice! It's not like I plan to-"

Suddenly, a strong wind blew across the area and cut them off, making Haru and Caprice turned around to see Siroc, the elder and Haru's grandmother, standing before them. She was a short and her deep red hair and turned into a pale shade of reddish grey, yet she carried a dignified look. Caprice looked on with respect and admiration, however Haru stood tall with a hint of anxiety.

"What is this I hear about leaving our tribe's borders?" She began, calmly. Before Haru began, Caprice widened her eyes and began to shrink away from it all, knowing that this wasn't her business anymore. Siroc raised her gray, wrinkly eyebrows, hoping to hear what Haru was going on about.

"Grandma, you have explored Hyrule before! Remember when you took me to the town when I was little?" She brought up, attempting to get her grandmother into remembering such events.

"Ahh yes...you're getting a knack for adventure now, aren't you? I remember those days..."

"This isn't some sort of phase, Grandma. I feel as though the wind is guiding me somewhere." She persisted.

"Haru, I understand how you are allowing the wind to take you places, but as you get it older you need to learn to control it." Her voice became stern yet concerned.

"But-"

"I cannot have you go running off into the great unknown! We have to preserve out tribe even at the cost of keeping ourselves hidden. Do you understand how important this is?" She slammed her staff down into the grass, it was thin and taller than her but it left a commanding impression.

"Grandma, I love you dearly, but you must understand my intentions!" She pleaded, "There are people out there waiting for me and places I am dreaming to go!" Her tone became more series, unnerved by her elder.

Siroc sighed in discontentment, " You must understand, people will not hesitate to harm you. Do you truly intend to run off and put yourself in danger?"

"Yes! Watch me run. I will run across all of Hyrule and discover so much, because I cannot stay trapped in here when there's a whole world waiting for me." Haru asserted herself, showing how sure she was.

"Haru, please-"

"I'll go for a day, I'll be just fine and I will return with so many stories for you." She smiled, as annoyed as she was.

"...Haru if you truly want this, I cannot stop you any more as it seems your mind is made up. At least take this Kinstone with you so you can come home." Siroc held out a small golden Kinstone, hesitating a little on hopes that Haru would change her mind.

"Don't worry about me, I'll return with so many fascinating things to tell!"

Excitedly, Haru gently took the stone and made her way for the exit, taking one look back at her surroundings before she ran into the light and out of the safety of her homeland.

When her eyes had finally adjusted to the light, a magnificent swampy forest appeared before her. She took a deep breath, taking in the musky and rich smell of the area, catching no scent of any civilization or other works of mankind.  
As she took another step, the way her foot sunk into the ground made her jump back in surprise.  
The thick and wet dirt that seemed to collapse when stepped on was unlike anything she had experienced at home. For someone as free as the wind itself, she had never felt so alive. If this was what the rest of the world had in store, with all the good and bad to come with it, then she was more than ready to venture through this land of Hyrule.

"What am I doing?! I should get going." She spoke to herself, far too excited to care.

Carefully, she meandered around the deep waters and reeds, lifting her robe to ensure no mud would stain it.  
Every now and then, a small fish would jump up next to the bridge, splashing her with water. Haru covered her face from the droplets, bursting into giggles from the pure delight of it all.

"Alright, the map says that once I reach the end of Castor Wilds I'll be in Western Wood and from there I should travel east to Hyrule Town!"

She pulled out the map of Hyrule that she had held onto for years, finally being able to use it.

"Goodness, why must walking be so tedious? I could float my way there if I wanted..." She mumbled, feeling her muscles beginning to strain.

Luckily, her journey was coming to an end as she began to see the immense gray wall looming before her. Close by she noticed a small road that would surely lead her to the entrance, and into the town of Hyrule.

"Just act normal and put on a shining face, Haru."

She took a deep breath and decided to continue walking, hearing the various sounds and catching scents as she headed closer to the town entrance.  
She could have been imagining it, but she swore she saw an entrance up ahead, and rushed towards it with excite and anticipation. Her heart began to race as she caught sight of the giant town, much more impressive than her own. The colors and warm smells attracted her to move closer and enter the town, and she-

"Hold on, Miss. I'm afraid I need to ask you for some information."

_Oh boy._

"As you know, today is the Picori Festival and I cannot allow any disruption." A guard cut her off, a rather large and stern guard at that, but his voice was rather calming as she halted herself to listen to him.

"I-I" Unable to explain herself, she only stepped back in silence.

"Is something wrong, Miss? What is your name?" He questioned, and relaxed his stance to seem less aggressive.

"If you wish, I could escort you-"

"No no, I'll be on my way and-"

"William! What's the matter?" A booming yet cheerful voice called out, making the guard stand up straight and salute, his eyes shining in admiration for the figure that had just spoken.

"S-Sir! I'm simply keeping the threats away like you ordered." His voice had transformed from a calm and commanding voice to a quiet and stammering tone, almost opposite of what he was when Haru came across him.

"Oh come now, does she look like a threat?" He peered over the guard's shoulder, finally getting a good look at her and the same at him. By his appearance, he looked to be in his upper twenties. He was a rich tan, and although it was hard to tell, his eyes appeared to posses a bluish tint to them. He was taller than the guard, with a square-like jaw and a slight beard that hugged his face, up to his sideburns. With interest, she noticed his broad build that was unlike the usual slender and lanky Wind Tribe male. His hair was a dark blond that covered the back of his head and neck, and his sideburns complemented the refined and gentlemanly look he carried. She had never seen a man like that, but she wasn't going to lie to herself when she thought how easy on the eyes he was.

"I'm sorry, I'll come back another time!" She apologized, but the man moved forward and reached his hand out, attempting to stop her.

"Hold on!" He stepped forward and shot a glance at the guard, making him step aside so he could stand in front of her.

"Would you like to come along with me for the last hours of the festival? I could show you around as well if you are new." He offered, holding out his hand to her.

He gazed at Haru for a brief moment, catching her curious yet exhilarated expression as if it was unlike anything he had ever seen. Her deep red hair was curled up into a bun, although parts of it had fallen revealing how long her hair was. And Her face was full of such spirit and innocence, as well as bright rosy cheeks that distracted him as she looked up to get her attention.

"...What is your name, Miss?" His voice became soft and slow.

"It's...Haru." She mumbled just enough for him to hear it, and began fixing her hair.

"I wouldn't refuse such an offer from the young King Gustaf, as this occasion comes along once in a lifetime!" The guard urged her.

Gustaf turned back to the guard, noticing his cheeky smile. With an eye-roll, Gustaf turned back to the stiff Haru, who was looking at his hand.

"_You're_ the King of Hyrule!" She glanced up at him, her shocked expression forming into a faint smile. _I should have realized that by the attire..._she thought.

"Indeed I am, and you don't look like you're from here." He winked, clearly aware of who she was.

"So, care to join me in the final hours of the festival?" He held out his hand once more, and this time without hesitance she graciously took it. With a gentlemanly smile, he nodded to the guard and then back to Haru.

"Shall we be off?"

"S-Sure!" She grinned, attempting to take in what had just occurred and holding back her glee. He kept her close as they waded through the dispersing crowds, with the help of some guards to guide them.  
Haru took in her surroundings, gazing at the colorful flags strewn across the houses, the signs and lights that hung about, and the various shops that sold so many new and odd things that tempted her so.

"Gustaf! What's that huge field by the castle for?" She pointed, noticing the crowds leaving from there.

"Ah! That's the tournament arena, where the swordsmen compete for a change to gaze at and touch the Picori Blade. Speaking of that, the ceremony for the victor just ended and that's why I am still here instead of inside the Castle." He smiled, taking a couple glances around, "Although, I do enjoy this festival, it's one of my favorite things. And spending it with a new-found friend is even more enjoyable!" He looked down and smiled at her, making her cheeks turn a little warm.

"I've never witnessed it, everything is so lively!" She beamed, trying not to overwhelm herself.

Getting an idea, Gustaf pointed over to the shops, "They've got tons of little games and stores open, why not get acquainted to the place this way?" He suggested, taking a glance at his guards as they nodded back, leaving them to do as the please. With a joyful grin, Haru held onto his hand tightly and walked by his side, going through all the festival games one by one and even talking to the owners as they were too awestruck by Gustaf coming to them to even focus.

"Sire! I didn't know you were seeing someone." One of the shopkeepers winked, making Haru chuckle nervously. He smiled and shook his head, although Haru could have sworn she caught his cheeks turning pink.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Averill. Miss Haru is new to Hyrule Town and I am escorting her around the festival. Also-"

"I see you eying that locket, Sire." Averill raised an eyebrow cheekily, and Haru peeked into the shop to see where it was. Noticing her interest, Gustaf pointed her to the round silver locket that had an intricate design of a crescent moon.

"Goodness...what a beautiful necklace! You're not going to-"

"Oh, of course I will! In fact..." He turned around and looked up, attempting to get a good look at the moon, "Tonight is a crescent moon, isn't that something?" Swiftly, he turned back and managed to dig out enough rupees from his pockets to pay for the locket.

"Sire, you don't have to-"

"Nonsense, I must!" He grinned, and graciously took the locket from Averill's hands as he held it out.

"May I, Miss?"

Haru nodded but let out a quick gasp as Gustaf unfastened the locket and wrapped it around her neck, making sure to be gentle as he fastened it. She tried her hardest not to let her cheeks get warm as she felt his fingers trace along her neck, something she had never felt before.

As the evening progressed, the crowds began to fade and make way for a comfortable last-minute walk around the town. She couldn't help but smile brightly as she was greeted so politely everywhere she went, and even got to join in a dance with Gustaf despite how they had only known each other for a couple hours. But he was so relaxed and down to earth, as if he had been in her life all this time. After hours had passed with playing games, talking to various people and meeting them, and simply enjoying what the festival had to offer, they finally settled down in a field on the edge of the town, looking up at the stars and the pinkish sky.

"I had a wonderful day with you, thank you." She whispered sincerely, happy and tired from the excitement of the festival.

"As did I. It has been a long time since I have been this happy, to tell you the truth." He smiled, looking up at the stars that began to shine through the pink and purple evening sky.

But, I must ask you something, Haru..." He started, making her sit up and blush a tad as he placed his hand on top over her, feeling his warmth.

"I must know, are you truly from the fabled Wind Tribe that live south of Castor Wilds?" He questioned, politely yet with much interest.

Haru didn't know how to respond, and she only managed to answer him with a small smile and a chuckle, which seemed like a proper 'yes' to him...at least he hoped it did.

"I am..." She mumbled, still a bit speechless.

"Hmm, It's so rare to see them out of their land and roaming Hyrule. What caused you to come here?"

He leaned back into the grass, waiting for her to answer. Before she could open her mouth, a couple of fireworks boomed in the distance, causing them to sit up and gaze at the sky.

"H-Hey, is that safe?!" Haru pointed upwards, though Gustaf only chuckled and leaned back into the soft grass.

"It's perfectly fine! Come, lie down with me and tell me about your tribe. I'm rather interested!"

Deciding to comply, she lied down beside him and watched the fireworks flare up in the skies.

"Well...I remember my grandmother telling me of how our tribe was nearly wiped out because of the battle for the light force of Hyrule. Even today, she is reluctant to roam outside of the Wind Tribe's land because of the dangers. But I..." She stopped and looked at him, slowly meandering her hand to his as she did so.

"Curiosity led me here, Gustaf. I'm connected to the wind and it is in my blood to explore. Without that, I would have never experienced such a wonderful day like today...or have met a friend like you." She grinned, so sincerely and graciously.

"...You know you are always welcome in Hyrule Castle. I'll let the guards know about you and you can visit whenever you like." His hand moved closer to hers, their fingers touching.

"I'd love that, but I must get back to my tribe. They're probably so worried." She mumbled, looking at him and noticing his expression of admiration, "If you ever want to visit as well, travel past Castor Wilds and use this to open the entrance." She tossed him her golden Kinstone, and he held it up to the sky to see the details. Gustaf was well aware of how the Kinstones were sacred among the Wind Tribe, but he had never seen or felt one.

"What about you, will you get home safely?" He asked, his fingers intertwining with hers and she was well aware. "I want to go with you, if that is okay." He spoke in such a curious way, as if he wasn't a King but a man wanting to go on a fantastic adventure. But to her, nothing about returning home felt like an adventure.

"Do you really want to?" She sat up, interested.

"Of course! My guards will have to come with me, that is something out of my control, but I'd love to walk you home." He whispered, lifting up her hand that was holding his and kissing it. With a sigh and a smile, she nodded and pushed herself up with the wind. Surprised, Gustaf leaned back and looked at her with awe.

"I had no idea you could do that!" He laughed, making her blush a little when she heard how surprised he was.

"I could tell you all about it, there's a lot about my people that nobody here knows about!" She reached down and offered him a hand, and he graciously took it and stood up.

"Right then, and I suppose you're wanting to know everything about the rest of Hyrule as well are you not?" He chuckled, feeling her hold onto his hand and move closer to him as the sunset finally gave way to the night.

"Tell me everything, Gustaf."


End file.
